


Holiday Feast

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus prepares for something, he just doesn't know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Feast

**Title:** Holiday Feast  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus prepares for something, he just doesn't know what.  
 **Word Count:** 1000  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Boy smexing.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #23: Holiday feast.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Holiday Feast

~

Taking a sip of his drink, Severus looked around. “Quite the soiree,” he murmured.

Lucius smiled. “Well, you know how it is. I always love to have a few close friends come by during the holidays.”

When last he’d checked, Severus had counted seventy people. “Indeed. Intimate gatherings are always best,” he said, tone dry. “So, how is Draco taking the new addition to the family?”

“He was...perturbed at first, but now he seems fine. Possibly because Hermione put him in charge of arranging the flowers and he’s been working closely with Longbottom to secure them.”

Severus glanced over to where Draco and Longbottom were seated. It looked to him as if they were spending more time nuzzling than talking, but whatever. “You suppose you’ll actually _have_ flowers, then?” he asked. They seem a bit...distracted.”

Lucius nodded. “As long as no one bombs the ceremony, I’ll consider it a success.”

“Speaking of bombs,” Severus said, turning to face Lucius fully.

Holding up a hand, Lucius said, “I’ve been making inquiries as you asked, and no one knows anything. I’m certain it’s not a pureblood supremacist or ex-Death Eater, and it doesn’t seem to be anyone with a grudge against Potter.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.” Lucius inspected his flawless nails. “I have my ways, as you know.”

Severus nodded. He did have his ways, and while they were not always legal, they were effective. “What did you do? Nothing too nefarious, I hope.”

“Define nefarious.”

“Nothing I shall have to pretend to confess to Harry at some point.”

Lucius blinked. “Confess?” A look of utter incomprehension crossed his face.

Severus sighed. “You’re marrying one, you’ll know soon enough. Gryffindors have a way of extracting confessions.”

“That must be something unique to Potter.” Lucius smiled fondly. “Hermione never seems surprised by anything I do.”

“Indeed.” Severus suspected that had more to do with her perspicacity than anything else. “Did you obtain the items I requested?”

“I did.” Lucius smirked, a much more reassuring look for him as far as Severus was concerned. “Hermione will be pleased. Have you asked him yet?”

“I believe he shall ask me,” Severus said.

“Hm. But you do have a plan B.”

Severus shuddered. The idea of proposing in public was abhorrent but he would do it if necessary. “Indeed.”

“Another drink?” Lucius offered, apparently sensing Severus’ turbulent thoughts.

“Please.”

~

“I’m so glad you’re feeling better, Harry,” Hermione said, patting his arm.

“I am, thanks.” Harry smiled. “Severus has been taking great care of me, although I admit, I am dying to get back to work.”

“Hm, speaking of attempts on your life--”

“Have you discovered something about the bomb?” Harry asked softly. “No one who’s on the case will tell me anything.”

“No one seems to _know_ anything,” Hermione replied, a frustrated note in her voice. “Not even Lucius’ contacts have any clues.”

Harry frowned. “He told you that?”

She laughed. “No. My surveillance of him tells me that. I wouldn’t know half of what’s going on in the wizarding world if I weren’t spying on him, too.”

Chuckling, Harry said, “Maybe you two _are_ suited.”

“You doubted it?”

“Not any more.” Harry stared over her shoulder. “Don’t look now, but doesn’t it seem as if they’ve been talking in that corner for a while? I think they’re plotting something.”

Hermione didn’t seem fazed. “Of course they are, they’re Slytherins, it’s what they do. It’s when they’re _not_ plotting that you should worry.”

Harry shook his head. “What are two sensible Gryffindors doing with two sneaky Slytherins?” he asked, steering her towards the dessert table.

She smirked. “Getting the best sex of our lives?”

It took Harry a while to stop choking.

~

Outside, the owner of a pair of brown eyes was staring through the window at the festive holiday feast and the richly appointed attendees. She only had eyes for one person, however.

“Oh no you don’t, Harry. I didn’t go to all the trouble of making you take a break from work to notice me, only to have you to end up with Granger. Oh no, neither she nor that greasy git will have you. You’re mine!”

~

Upon arriving home after the opulent Malfoy holiday feast, Severus immediately raised their wards and reinforced them. He hadn’t said anything to Harry, but his instincts, honed by years of spying, were on high alert. Even if it wasn’t one of his former Death Eater associates that was after Harry, someone was, and until they were caught, Severus wasn’t about to get careless now. Not when he was so close to everything he’d ever wanted in life.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, padding out from the bathroom.

Turning away from the window, Severus smiled. “I was contemplating what exotic thing you’d be interested in doing tonight.”

Harry yawned. “Um, something that doesn’t involve, um, equipment?”

“I’m not sure that will work,” Severus murmured, moving closer. “I’m quite fond of playing with your...equipment.” He smiled when Harry flushed. “No extraneous paraphernalia, I understand. Come to bed, then, and let’s see what we can come up with.”

They managed to come up with something eminently suitable, and as Severus stripped Harry, positioned him in the bed, and began to suck him, Harry got the hint and reciprocated.

Happily, soixante-neuf had always been one of Severus’ favourite activities, so introducing Harry to it wasn’t a sacrifice. Severus had always appreciated the discipline in sucking someone off while being similarly pleasured.

Being able to flutter his tongue and skilfully use it to draw moans and shudders from Harry that in turn made _him_ shiver as the vibrations raced through his body was just an added bonus.

As they lay spooning afterwards, and Severus dozed, arms securely around Harry, he almost managed to dismiss the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

~


End file.
